


This is Obviously an Amazing Idea...

by Arty_Girl



Category: Detectives United (Video Games), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Chaotic Larry Butz, Chaotic Maya Fey, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wholesome James Blackthorne (Haunted Hotel), Wholesome Luke Triton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: Well. Professor Layton interacted with a random paranormal detective on Twitter (the Professor has a Twitter?????) so now Maya decides that she's going to meet with this guy.As is probably inevitable when all groups involved are at least somewhat famous, the public takes notice. Shenanigans ensue, people fall in love, and random collections of people crawl out of the woodwork.It's going to be a shit-show, folks.
Relationships: Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey & Yahari Masashi | Larry Butz, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	This is Obviously an Amazing Idea...

**Author's Note:**

> This only exists because I wanted a Twitter crossover fic with stuff I like and i have no impulse control lmao
> 
> I have no plot for this so if you have ideas hand them over-

**_Professor Hershel Layton @ProfessorLayton_ **

_@DetJ_ Detective? Would you be able to assist me with a problem I have?

-Professor Layton

**_Ghost Expert @DetJ_ **

_@ProfessorLayton_ oh! Professor, we haven't chatted in a while. Of course I'll help you out! I can get Anna and Brown to help too?

**_Professor Hershel Layton @ProfessorLayton_ **

_@DetJ_ That would be appreciated, thank you greatly.

-Professor Layton

_**Ghost Expert @DetJ** _

_@AnnaGray @AgentDBrown_ We've been summoned for assisting _@ProfessorLayton_ with something.

**\-------------------------**

_**Spiritual Bi @SpiritSpeaker** _

_@firebirdcorrect_ what??? the??? fuck???

* * *

_**Spiritual Bi @SpiritSpeaker** _

I have decided that I am going to do what is called a Bad Idea™️

_**Chaotic @DisasterBastard** _

_@SpiritSpeaker_ if you PM him I shall go feral, but also join you.

_**Spiritual Bi @SpiritSpeaker** _

_@DisasterBastard_ join me, you feral dumbass

**\-------------------------**

**Ghost Expert @DetJ**

Paranormal Detective / Male / He Him / Friends with **@AnnaGray** and **@AgentDBrown** / British

**\-------------------------**

_**DM Spiritual Bi - Ghost Expert** _

**Spiritual Bi:** hello!

**Ghost Expert:**?

**Spiritual Bi:** i'm an old friend of the Professor's, and I couldn't help but wonder how you knew him.

 **Spiritual Bi:** Seeing the Professor calling you out was interesting.

**Ghost Expert:** It was a case. My friends and I were investigating a case, and got trapped.

 **Ghost Expert:** Professor Layton, Luke Triton, and Flora Reinhold showed up to investigate.

 **Ghost Expert:** We teamed up to solve the case.

 **Ghost Expert:** It seems like he felt he could trust me with whatever case.

 **Ghost Expert:** May I ask how you know Professor Layton?

**Spiritual Bi:** there was a whole thing a while back, with some magic area called Labyrithia.

 **Spiritual Bi:** there was no magic, but the point is that Nick and I met the Professor and Luke.

 **Spiritual Bi:** we've been close since solving the case.

**Ghost Expert:** That sounds like quite the interesting case.

 **Ghost Expert:** You're in America though?

 **Ghost Expert:** And who's 'Nick'?

**Spiritual Bi:** well, yeah. Nick is an attorney, Phoenix Wright!

 **Spiritual Bi:** and Nick was doing a transfer temporarily and it devolved from there.

* * *

_**Spiritual Bi @SpiritSpeaker** _

_@DisasterBastard_ Guess who's going to London! [Photo of Maya and Larry, holding plane tickets]

**_Nick Knack Paddy-Whack @firebirdcorrect_ **

_@DisasterBastard @SpiritSpeaker_ Maya, what the heck?

_**Spiritual Bi @SpiritSpeaker** _

_@DisasterBastard @firebirdcorrect_ Larry and I are going to London. i'm just gonna show Larry around. we'll have a great time, and maybe we'll run into Luke and the Professor <3

* * *

_**Innocent Apprentice @Triton-ttorney** _

_@DisasterBastard @SpiritSpeaker_ <3

[Photo of Larry, Maya, and Luke, with Luke hanging off of Larry and Maya's shoulders]

_**Spiritual Bi @SpiritSpeaker** _

_@DisasterBastard @Triton-ttorney_ <3

[Another photo of the three, with Luke having his arm around Maya's shoulders and Larry doing a peace sign]

_**Chaotic @DisasterBastard** _

_@SpiritSpeaker @Triton-ttorney_ <3

[Photo of Luke sitting on Larry's shoulder, and Maya leaning on Larry's other shoulder]

* * *

_**Ghost Expert @DetJ** _

_@DisasterBastard @SpiritSpeaker @Triton-ttorney_ Great to meet you guys!

[Photo of James, with Luke and James having swapped hats, and Maya and Larry smiling in the middle]

_**Fame Tracker @AgentDBrown** _

_@DetJ @AnnaGray @DisasterBastard @SpiritSpeaker @Triton-ttorney_ Hey! You didn't invite Anna and I? Rude! We're coming around anyway.

_**Ghost Expert @DetJ** _

_@AgentDBrown @AnnaGray @DisasterBastard @SpiritSpeaker @Triton-ttorney_ Alrighty then, can't wait to see you!


End file.
